


Welcome Home

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, M/M, Minor Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Rimming, Steve has a beard, Top Steve Rogers, bucky loves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3554930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is busy the morning Steve comes home from a long mission. Steve surprises him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

Steve’s been away for two months.

The mission he was assigned to with Natasha two months ago was supposed to only last two months. But, of course, it was extended. Bucky wasn’t even allowed to know what the mission was. All he knew was that Steve and Natasha would be somewhere in Alaska for a few months. Bucky found himself wondering throughout each day, who even lives in Alaska? Isn’t it just ice and weird animals?

When Steve left, Bucky hadn’t yet been cleared by S.H.I.E.L.D. to work on long-term missions. He needed to have worked for them for another six months before he was allowed. 

Which sucked. It really did. Steve was off in fucking Alaska saving people from God knows what, and Bucky was stuck on their floor in the tower. He had a small mission every few weeks, but all in all, Bucky was bored.

He used his Stark laptop to catch up a bit on history and weird modern things and even watch hours upon hours of animals he’d never even heard of, or just never saw in person growing up. He thought about watching movies he had missed, but decided to wait for Steve to come back home so they could watch them together. 

Bucky also couldn’t contact Steve any other way than emails. Which meant they couldn’t even have phone sex. Which meant Bucky was horny. Steve and Bucky had sex the morning that Steve left for Alaska, and don’t get him wrong, it was absolutely amazing. But if he was being completely honest, he would have wanted to not sleep the night before and just had sex all night long. It wouldn’t have been the first time. 

 

So Bucky masturbates. A lot. 

 

On days like today, he’d sit in bed for ages playing with himself. He started off playing with his nipples, pinching and rubbing them with two saliva-slicked thumbs until he’s hard and writhing under his covers for more. Then Bucky trailed his hands down his chest until he got to his dick. He wrapped a hand around his dick, the other to reach lower, cupping his balls, rolling them gently, making himself moan with Steve’s name on his lips. Bucky flipped over onto his stomach and started rutting his hips down against the sheets.

“Mmm...fuck.” Bucky slid a hand underneath his hips, never halting in his rhythm, and places a finger against the space between his balls and hole. He presses down, and it feels so good, but it’s still not enough. He turns himself back over and reaches to his bedside table and grabs his bottle of lube. Bucky squeezes some of the cool liquid out onto his right hand and wraps it around his hard, leaking dick. 

“Oh fuck yes,” Bucky pants. He squeezes more lube onto his metal hand, coating his fingers. He thrusts his hips up into his right hand and lowers his left one down to his hole, the cold metal and cold lube making Bucky moan loudly. He circles his entrance with his middle finger and pushes in up to the second knuckle in one go. 

“Oh God, Stevie, please! You’re so fucking good, so fucking good to me baby doll.” Bucky pumps his finger in and out of his hole, quickly becoming desperate for more. He thrusts a second finger inside, then a third. Bucky moans at the burn as he fucks his hips down onto his own fingers. 

 

“Fuck me, oh my god Stevie, fuck me please, I need you so bad,” Bucky slides his right hand up to pinch at a nipple and he closes his eyes in sweet ecstasy. He fucks himself harder, rubbing up to find his prostate and yelling, “Stevie!” once he finally does.

“I need you baby doll, oh fuck me!” Bucky lets out a guttural moan, lips shaped in an “O” as he pumps his cock through the addicting pleasure of his orgasm. His eyes slowly open when he pulls his fingers out of himself. He hums at his glowing residual pleasure, then his eyes snap wide open when he sees a figure leaning against the doorway. Bucky’s eyebrows furrow, then raise up in recognition, his heart soaring in happiness, and then at embarrassment of what he was just doing.

“Stevie? You’re home?” Bucky swings his legs over the side of the bed, belly still wet with come and chest still heaving from his orgasm. 

“I’m home, Buck. And what a welcome home that was,” Steve bites his lip and trails his eyes over Bucky. Bucky stands up and walks over to Steve, wrapping his arms around his torso, not caring that his own is covered in his release. 

“You grew a beard.”

“Yeah. Couldn’t exactly shave.”

“You look so fucking hot.”

“Yeah?”

“I want you to eat me out,” Bucky announced, tilting his head up and pressing his lips to Steve’s. Bucky immediately moaned into his mouth at the scratch of the beard against his own smooth chin. Steve groaned and ran his hands down Bucky’s bare back, reaching for his ass and squeezing, digging his fingers in the soft and supple flesh. Bucky trailed kisses down his neck, stopping right above his collarbone and biting and sucking to leave his mark. He lowered to his knees, unbuckled Steve’s belt and pants, pushed them down with his underwear to pool around his boots. Bucky groaned at the sight of Steve’s already fully erect cock in front of him. 

“How long were you watching me?” Bucky asked before he trailed his tongue from root to tip to release a loud curse from the man above him.

“S-since you were playing with your nipp- fuck!” Steve wrapped his fingers in Bucky’s unruly hair as he took the head of his cock into his mouth. “I was g-gonna come in then, but you looked so fucking hot Buck, I couldn't interrupt.” Bucky moaned as best he could, then sank his head down until his nose was buried in the blonde curls that rested there. He bobbed his head around the thick hot flesh that made his jaw ache, but it felt too good for him to stop.

“God, Buck-mmmm. I missed this, I missed you so fucking much. I missed getting to fuck your mouth and your p-pretty little ass every night. I missed you writhing underneath me. Missed the way your hole tastes when you’re so fucking desperate to get more. I missed everything Buck.” Bucky opens his eyes to look up at Steve, and Steve moans as their eyes lock, and his jaw drops, shooting his release down Bucky’s throat. He swallows it all and gives the head of Steve’s dick one last kiss before standing back up. He latches his lips onto Steve’s, their tongues tangling together as they trip over each other to get to their bed. 

“Eat me out, Stevie, I need you so fucking bad,” Steve flips Bucky over, pulling his hips up so his ass is right fucking there, so fucking ready for him. Steve grabs hold of Bucky’s cheeks and spreads them so his already fucked hole is completely on display for Steve. Bucky hums under him, so ready for what’s to come. Steve licks from the underside of his balls to his hole, already slick and open for him. 

“Oh fuck, Stevie. You’re f-fucking b-beard feels so fucking good on my ass,” Bucky groans, hands twisting in the sheets and grinding his ass back onto Steve’s face. 

Steve runs his tongue over Bucky’s hole over and over, then fucking his hole with it until Bucky is writhing and screaming his name, then he goes back to kissing and sucking around it until Bucky calms down again. Steve alternates between these until Bucky’s back is slick with sweat and the skin around his hole is red and aggravated from the prickly hairs of his beard. When he pulls away for the last time and he flips Bucky over to kiss up his chest, his face is covered in tear tracks, his lips are swollen, and his eyes are wide with arousal. 

“Stevie, Stevie, why’d you stop baby doll? I was so fucking close, please Stevie, let me come,” Bucky begs, voice hoarse from screaming his name. 

“Because I’m gonna fuck you so hard you’ll be feeling me in your ass for a week,” Steve grabs the lube, still sitting on the bed from Bucky earlier. He slicks himself up, fully hard again just from eating Bucky out. Bucky pants loudly and babbles his pleases and thank yous. 

Steve picks up Bucky’s thighs and slides his own underneath, and throws Bucky’s calves over his shoulders. Bucky looks up at him with hungry eyes and his mouth open. Steve pushes into Bucky with a loud groan, sinking in until their hips meet. Bucky breathes out a moan and tangles his fingers behind Steve’s neck, pulling him down for a messy kiss. Steve thrusts deeply into Bucky,gradually getting faster and faster. Bucky begs for him to go harder, faster, deeper, until Steve stops and pulls out, getting a surprised moan out of Bucky, suddenly empty. 

Steve picks up Bucky by the waist and moves until Bucky is on top of him, facing him, with his legs around Steve’s hips. Bucky rests his hands on Steve’s chest and rolls his hips, extracting moans from each of them. Bucky starts to bounce himself on Steve’s dick, groaning loudly when Steve wraps a hand around his cock and pumps quickly, dragging a thumb over the top every few strokes. 

“Oh, fuck! Fuck, fuck, holy fucking shit Stevie I’m gonna come!” Bucky drags his hips up and down even faster as his climax approaches and he comes hard all over Steve’s chest. “Oh my god, baby doll, you’re so fucking good to me.”

Steve hums, “Mmm, we’re not done just yet Buck. You still got one left to go,” Bucky’s eyes widen and his dick twitches at the mention of another go. 

Bucky grinds his hips down against Steve's, making him moan loudly as his dick moved inside Bucky. He could feel Bucky squeezing around him, feeling how hard he was inside of Bucky. Bucky groans as his over-sensitivity finally gave way to pleasure again. Steve cups Bucky’s ass in his hands and raises it enough to be able to thrust his hips up into his ass, their skin slapping together, echoing throughout the room. Bucky sputtered out a moan and placed a hand on his dick, stroking quickly in time with Steve’s thrusts; his other hand pinching and prodding at his nipples. 

“God, Buck! I love you so fucking much,” Steve said as he fucked up faster into Bucky, then pulling him down for a kiss with his own release on its way. Bucky arched his back to kiss him but to still keep that delicious angle they both craved. Their lips met and Bucky’s ass was hit with a different angle, hitting his prostate. Bucky shuddered into Steve’s arms, his strength quickly dissipating. Steve groaned into his mouth and fucked him harder, a request that wasn’t spoken, but was on both of their lips. Bucky suddenly shouted out Steve’s name as he came over the two of them again. 

Bucky breathed hotly into Steve’s mouth as he got even faster to chase his own climax, Bucky writhing from riding out the last pleasures of his orgasm and the beginnings of over-stimulation once again. Steve fucked into him three, four, five times until he stilled his hips, hands bruising Bucky’s own, groaning loudly as he spilled into Bucky’s ass. Bucky collapsed onto Steve, and they both laughed through the panting and their final waves of pleasure. 

 

“Hey.” Bucky kissed the corners of Steve’s mouth before resting his face in the space between his neck and shoulder.

“Hi. Missed you.” Steve ran a hand through Bucky’s hair and burying his face in it.

“You should keep the beard.”

“Really?” Steve kissed the top of his head. “Nat said it makes me look like a lumberjack.”

“Yeah, but a fucking hot lumberjack.” Bucky smirked into Steve’s shoulder.

“I’ll keep it for you, Buck. She’s probably jealous that when Clint tried to grow one it was too patchy.” Bucky snickered and agreed. He lifted his head and kissed Steve softly. 

“I missed you so fucking much Steve. Welcome home.”

**Author's Note:**

> When you get writer's block for the other fic you're writing, just write porn. It works man.


End file.
